Chocolate
by HWinchester
Summary: "- Feliz dia dos Namorados, Nami. - Antes que seu rosto queimasse de tão vermelho ela deu um soquinho no ombro do mesmo que somente sorriu.- Baka. - Finalizou com seu mais lindo sorriso..."


**N/A: **One piece não me pertence, pois se fosse meu Ace estaria vivo e o Zoro estaria comigo u_u Mas a história é com certeza minha \õ

**.x.**

**Chocolate.**

Correndo pelas escadas a cima em direção ao terraço era onde se encontrava a bela garota de longas madeixas alaranjadas carregando consigo uma caixinha em formato de coração firmemente entre seus braços. A garota corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela finalmente ganhou coragem o suficiente para entregar aquela caixinha para o garoto que ultimamente não sai de sua cabeça.

Era o intervalo das aulas e sabia que ele sempre ia para o terraço tirar um cochilo e ela pensou que esse seria o momento perfeito para dar o chocolate sem ter ninguém para atrapalhar, mas infelizmente ela pensou errado pois lá estava ela a garota mimada e irritante, Boa Hancock, também apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto que ela, escorada na porta com as mãos na cintura e seu tipico olhar superior que irritava muito Nami.

- Imaginei que viria atrás do meu Luffy para entregar seu chocolate, mas para seu azar a única que ira entrega algo a ele será eu.

A cada palavra dita pela morena mais a ruiva franzia a testa demonstrando sua irritação com a presença da outra ali.

- Você não manda em mim, se eu quiser entrega para ele eu vou entrega você querendo ou não.

Dito isso Nami volto a subir as escadas parando de frente para Hancock.

- Se me der licença.

Passou batento seu ombro no da outra.

Boa Hancock sempre teve o que queria tanto o possivel como o impossivel, ela queria Luffy então faria qualquer coisa para te-lo, e claro, ninguém ficaria bravo com ela pois ela era linda.

Tomada por raiva e ciúmes a morena puxou o braço da menor para faze-la virar para a sua frente e então bateu com força na caixinha em formato de coração fazendo ir ao chão, antes que Nami pudesse pegar de volta Boa pisara com força em cima esmagando todo o conteudo de dentro.

- Sabe, eu odeio que cheguem preto do que é meu.

A morena se recompos de seu momento de ira arrumou sua camisa e colocou o cabelo para trás, enquanto Nami olhava para seu trabalho de uma noite inteira destruido no chão, arrasada suas pernas não aguentava mais seu peso levando a para o chão e por um momento quis chorar mas não iria na frente daquela vadia, sua vontade era de levantar do chão e meter a mão na cara daquela garota irritante não somente uma vez e sim queria ficar fazendo enumeras vezes até cansar mas o choque ainda estava presente em sua mente.

Na noite passada a ruiva ficara acordada até tarde preparando aquele chocolate com todo o seu carinho, gastou seu precioso dinheiro com muitos ingredientes pois toda a vez que não ficava do jeito que queria lá ia ela fazer novamente até acertar, e foi com gotas de laranja que conseguiu deixar o doce perfeito para o garoto do chapeu-de-palha.

Naquele momento não teve vontade de falar ou bater naquela garota, só tinha vontade de ficar ali olhando seu trabalho duro e feito com carinho destruido.

Hancock saiu de perto dela e foi a procura de seu amado, olhava em tudo que era direção do terraço mas não o encontrou.

- Luffy, querido, onde você está?

Sem resposta se virou para a porta pronta para sair dali e procura-lo em outro lugar, mas o que viu não foi somente a porta e a ruiva ainda ali caida mas também seu amado Luffy agachado em frente a Nami.

Nami só percebeu a presença do garoto a sua frente quando o mesmo lhe chamou, ele estava agachado sorrindo largamente para si com uma expressão alegre e antes que Nami pudesse dizer algo ele a cortou.

- Essa caixinha é pra mim?

Perguntou ainda sorrindo e a olhando nos olhos, a garota se perdia naqueles olhos e sem consegui pronuncia algo fez sinal de sim com o mover da cabeça.

- Yosh, certo!

Luffy pegou a caixinha destruida e a abriu vendo todo o chocolate quebrado, pegou um dos pedaços e antes que comesse a ruiva segurou sua mão.

- Não coma, ele esta todo quebrado e agora deve estar horrivel.

- O chocolate é pra mim certo, então eu vou come-lo.

Disse simplesmente para logo em seguida comer o pedaço de chocolate.

- SUUUUGOI, está uma delicia Nami.

Ao ouvir o garoto elogiar seu doce não teve como a ruiva não sorrir feliz, mas logo sua felicidade se foi quando Hancock se jogou pra cima do garoto.

- Querido, aqui esta você, estava lhe procurando pois hoje é um dia para nós dois comemorar e por isso fiz chocolates deliciosos.

Luffy se arrumou no chão se sentando mais confortavel e tirando a morena de cima de si.

- Valeu, mas não quero.

- Ano... Como assim não quer? Você tem que querer, pois assim sera a confirmação de nosso noivado.

- Eu não vou me casar com você e nem namorar, não quero outro chocolate pois a Nami já me deu um.

O garoto do chapeu-de-palha disse normalmente, ele viu o que a morena fez a Nami e por um momento ficara furioso com o ato da morena, mas decidiu não fazer nada contra a garota somente o que era certo, além do que ele não gostava de Hancock como gostava de Nami e sem duvidas não deixaria de comer algo feito pela mesma.

- Certo, entendi. Você garota ganhou hoje a batalha mas não a guerra.

Fez seu tipico olhar superior virando sua cabeça para cima e logo em seguida saiu dali.

- Maluquinha hihihi.

Luffy riu gostosamente, Nami só o olhava e estava muito feliz por ele não ter aceitado o doce da outra, preferiu somente o seu e isso queria dizer que ele gostava mais dela, com esse pensamento ruborizou um pouco e olhou para baixo para não deixar o mesmo ver sua face vermelha.

- Sabe, eu sei que você gosta bastante de doces então você podia ter pego o chocolate dela.

- Não, 'tô legal somente com o seu.

Com essa resposta ela levantou a cabeça mesmo estando vermelha e viu ele sorrindo e comendo seu chocolate. Ficou em transe por um momento, mas logo sentiu algo em sua cabeça e percebeu que era o tão precioso chapéu do garoto, antes que dissesse algo sentiu os lábios do mesmo em sua bochecha.

- Feliz dia dos Namorados, Nami.

Antes que seu rosto queimasse de tão vermelho ela deu um soquinho no ombro do mesmo que somente sorriu.

- Baka.

Finalizou com seu mais lindo sorriso.

.

.

.

**.x.**

**N/A:** Yo Minna õ/~~

Olha eu aqui com mais uma OneShot LuNa, ai ai como amo esse casal *o*

Bem, dia dos namorados e mesmo eu estando aqui super forever alone quis escrever algo legal... achei que ficou fofo 8D

Sei, sei sempre escrevo coisas sem noção então peço desculpas por qualquer coisa :3

Espero realmente que tenham se agradado, estou começando agora escrever fic de One Piece, mesmo sendo muito fã a muito tempo comecei só agora, então espero não ter mudado muito com os três personagens.

Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de ortografia, sou péssima nisso mas tento escrever o mais certo possível.

'Espero que tenham gostado, reviews não mata viu ;D

_Sayonaraaa~~ ^-^v_

_.Ficou doce ou amargo? x3 _


End file.
